Perumpamaan Cinta
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Cinta itu selalu datang tanpa kita sadari, tumbuh tanpa kita pelihara, dan pergi dengan bekas luka yang menyayat. Tapi, percayakah kau pada pepatah 'kalau jodoh tak kemana? AU. KenseixLisa. Mind to RnR?


**-Perumpamaan Cinta-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Friendship  
Pairing(s) : KenseixLisa  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
Summary : Cinta itu selalu datang tanpa kita sadari, tumbuh tanpa kita pelihara, dan pergi dengan bekas luka yang menyayat. Tapi, percayakah kau pada pepatah 'kalau jodoh tak kemana'?**

* * *

_**Cinta itu seperti titik hujan di jendela**_

_**Selama apapun dia ada di sana**_

_**Pasti suatu saat akan mengalir**_

_**Setelah itu? Hilang.**_

.

.

Halaman depan kampus, angin berdesir sepoi sepoi, membuat sebagian kecil mahasiswa—yang sedang menunggu kelas kuliahnya—tertidur di beberapa anak tangga. Hari ini tidak begitu panas, malah bisa dibilang mendung. Seorang mahasiswi bernama Lisa Yadomaru tengah menatap buku di depannya dengan serius, bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Ia begitu tertarik dengan topik yang dibahas di bukunya itu : cara menaklukan pria. Oh, ayolah, tak ada yang aneh dengan gadis usia 19 tahun yang tertarik pada masalah itu, kan?

"Hei!" suara pria berambut perak mengejutkan Lisa.

"Kebiasaan," tegur Lisa datar—tanpa ekspresi.

"Baca apa, sih?" mata Kensei kini tertuju pada buku yang dibaca Lisa.

"..." Lisa tak menjawab.

"Hahaha... Sebegitu nggak lakunya kah seorang Lisa Yadomaru sampai baca topik beginian?" ejek Kensei seenaknya.

"Berisik!"

"Heei, aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau ada kelas habis ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Mau ikut pergi, tidak?"

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah, tapi pergi dengan Mashiro, Love, Shinji, dan Hiyori. Bagaimana?"

"Ya. Boleh, sih..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Kensei menarik lengan Lisa.

"Sabar sedikit," Lisa melepas pegangan Kensei lalu merapikan bukunya.

"Maaf, maaf."

Selesai merapikan bukunya, Lisa bangkit dari tangga tempat ia duduk tadi. Kensei—yang sudah berdiri—mengajak gadis itu menuju ke halaman parkir kampus, tempat ia dan teman-temannya janjian bertemu.

"Hujan!" seru Kensei saat ia merasa rintik-rintik air membasahi tubuhnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kampus, dan berteduh di sana. Lisa merapatkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Kensei yang melihat hal itu mengambil jaket dari dalam tasnya, lalu memakaikan pada Lisa. Gadis berkepang dua itu pun menoleh pada pria disampingnya.

"Pakai saja dulu, daripada kau kedinginan," kata Kensei sambil membuang pandangannya.

Dan Lisa pun merapatkan jaket itu padanya, tersenyum tipis. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dering handphone dari dalam saku celana Kensei.

"Ya, Mashiro?"

Sejenak, ada rasa sakit aneh yang terasa di dalam dada Lisa.

.

.

_**Cinta itu seperti pasir di laut**_

_**Seerat apapun kita genggam**_

_**Pasti tetap akan di sapu ombak**_

_**Sesudah itu? Pergi.**_

.

.

Deru ombak terdengar merdu di telinga gadis berkacamata itu. Beberapa kali menggulung, lalu suaranya hilang ditelan angin. Menggulung dengan keras lagi, lalu suaranya pun hilang. Begitu terus, dan bukankah itu suatu siklus yang wajar? Tapi Lisa tidak terlalu fokus pada suara debur ombak, ia fokus pada buku yang—masih—dibacanya.

"Kau ini bukannya menikmati suasana pantai, malah asyik membaca," tegur Kensei.

"Aku hanya belum selesai dengan buku ini."

"Sepertinya kebiasaan membacamu kadang merepotkan juga, Lisa. Ah ya, mau es?" tawar Kensei.

"Terima kasih," Lisa menutup bukunya, lalu menerima es serut dari Kensei. "Tak bersama Mashiro?"

"Hn? Tidak, kok. Katanya tadi ia mau belanja bersama dengan Hachi."

"Oh."

Hening. Hanya terdengar debur ombak dan suara beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola dan berkejar-kejaran. Lisa mulai melahap es serut yang tadi diberikan oleh Kensei. Manis. Ada rasa sirup dan susu kental manis di atasnya. Kensei hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan pasir yang ada di dekatnya, menggenggam pasir itu, melepaskannya lagi, begitu terus hingga terbentuk gundukan pasir yang kecil.

"Enak?" tanya Kensei.

"Manis."

"Ah ya. Habis ini kau mau ke laut tidak, Lisa?"

"Hm?"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin merasakan air laut."

"Ya sudah."

Kensei tersenyum, lalu memainkan pasir lagi, menunggu gadis berkepang dua disampingnya menghabiskan es serut yang tadi ia berikan. Matahari sudah mulai meredup—tidak segarang siang—tanda sore sudah menjelang. Kensei dapat melihat jelas Shinji yang sedang mengganggu Hiyori dengan menaburkan pasir di bahu gadis itu. Hiyori lantas mengejar Shinji sambil membawa sandal jepit merah kesayangannya. Lucu.

Lisa akhirnya menyelesaikan memakan es serutnya beberapa saat kemudian. Hari ini gadis itu memang sengaja memakai kaos tak berlengan dengan celana pendek agar mudah saat ke laut. Kensei pun melepas atasannya hingga hanya menggunakan celana pendek saja, sementara Lisa melepas kacamatanya.

"Yuk!" ajak Kensei.

Pria berambut perak itu memegang tangan Lisa, dan mengajaknya berjalan ke arah laut. Karena setengah berlari, keduanya pun cepat sampai ke area 'basah-basahan' itu. Kensei langsung asyik berenang di laut, seperti menemukan kesenangan baru, sementara Lisa hanya berdiri di daerah yang air lautnya hanya mencapai betis.

Pasir-pasir yang ada tentu saja langsung dapat dirasakan di kakinya. Lisa mencoba menggenggam pasir di tangannya, dan membiarkannya kembali disapu ombak. Ada beberapa kulit kerang kecil yang masih tersisa di tangannya.

"Hey, Lisa! Ayo berenang!" ajak Kensei.

"Kau saja!" jawab Lisa.

"Haah, kau ini," Kensei memcipratkan air laut pada Lisa.

"Hey! Kau seperti anak kecil!" meski berkata begitu, gadis itu tetap membalas.

Keduanya pun akhirnya asyik saling berbalas mencipratkan lawannya dengan air laut. Bermain air. Kekanak-kanakkan, tapi tentu saja mengasyikkan. Lisa memang tipe gadis yang tampak selalu serius, tapi ia masih menyukai, kok, saat-saat kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Kensei! Aku bawa makanan, nih!"

Suara itu...

"Yo, Mashiro!"

Dan getaran aneh di dada Lisa muncul lagi, semakin lama sedikit membuatnya sakit.

.

.

_**Cinta itu seperti awan di langit**_

_**Rapuh ditiup angin**_

_**Tapi sampai kapan pun selalu ada**_

_**Selalu. Selamanya...**_

.

.

"Lisa. Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau!"

"Tidak."

"Bohong. Semenjak kau masuk klub tenis, kau jadi sering mengabaikan aku!"

"Tidak, Kensei."

"Huh, padahal kita teman dari SMP, tapi kau bohong begitu padaku! Kenapa, sih? Kau marah?"

Lisa hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar gerutuan dari Kensei. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu. Memang sih, Lisa sengaja masuk klub tenis di tengah-tengah semester, hingga membuat seisi klub tenis terkejut. Seorang Lisa Yadomaru, mahasiswi paling pintar, mau disibukkan dengan hal-hal seperti klub tenis? Oh, ayolah! Kalau bukan untuk menghindari sesuatu, pastilah Lisa tak akan mau.

"Lisa... Jawab pertanyaanku, dong!"

"Kau tahu, Kensei. Kau tahu jawaban pertanyaanmu," Lisa menekan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

Sebenarnya, alasan mengapa Lisa marah juga tidak terlalu penting. Bukannya marah, hanya saja gadis itu merasa tidak enak berada di tengah-tengah kedekatan Kensei dengan Mashiro. Cemburu? Ng, mengelak pun sepertinya percuma, gadis itu merasakan sedikit cemburu, sekaligus bahagia untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Lantas, kenapa kau marah padaku, Lisa?"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak marah."

Lisa akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi sambil menjinjing tasnya dan membawa sebuah buku yang—masih—belum selesai dibacanya. Kensei sepertinya kehabisan akal untuk tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu.

"Mashiro, kan?" ujar Kensei, yang lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"..." Lisa menghentikan langkahnya.

Bingo! Kensei, kau mendapatkan penyebab sahabatmu itu menghindarimu selama ini. Kensei tersenyum penuh arti, lalu mengejar Lisa yang masih mematung tak jauh darinya. Kensei memegang lengan gadis itu—agar Lisa tidak lari lagi.

"Dia temanku, Lisa. Cuma teman."

"Itu hakmu, kan?"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak! Perlu berapa kali aku ulang?"

"Kau marah."

"Terserah."

"Dia memang perhatian, seperti adik bagiku. Cantik, lucu, menarik, dan—"

Lisa terlihat seperti ingin menangis saat itu. Ya, Kensei jelas-jelas sekarang tahu masalahnya. Gadis dihadapannya memang keras kepala dan selalu terlihat tegar. Tapi, sudah menjadi takdir bahwa sekuat apapun wanita, pasti ada seorang pria yang mampu meruntuhkan benteng hatinya.

"—aku tidak menyukainya."

"Urusanmu!"

"Lisa, aishiteru."

"K-Kensei?"

Lisa mengangkat wajahnya, memandang pemuda dihadapannya. Sama sekali tak ada keraguan, apalagi candaan di mata pemuda itu, yang ada hanya ketulusan. Lisa terdiam, dan perlahan Kensei melepas pegangannya pada tangan Lisa.

"Aishiteru, Lisa," ulang Kensei. "Kau... Ng, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aishiteru yo."

Kensei menyambut kata-kata Lisa dengan pelukan yang amat erat. Gadis ini... tak bisa ditebak apa maunya. Tapi dapat diruntuhkan benteng hatinya. Selanjutnya, Kensei mengacak rambut Lisa dengan gemas.

"Bilang dong kalau cemburu. Hahaha..."

"Siapa yang cemburu? Huh!" Lisa mengelak.

"Ya deh," Kensei menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lisa kembali melanjutkan jalannya tadi, sementara Kensei menyusul di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut perak itu perlahan menautkan jari-jarinya ke tangan Lisa. Hangat. Lisa hanya dapat sedikit tersipu. Sepertinya butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menyelesaikan buku yang dibaca oleh Lisa. Atau sudah tak perlu lagi, karena sudah bukan teori lagi? Entahlah.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Apa kabar semua? Hihihi... Cha sepertinya terlalu lama singgah di pulau One Piece, dan terlalu sering berlayar ke fandom lain. #plak Ah ya, ini pairing vizard pertama Cha. Gaje kah? Rasanya lucu juga kalau Kensei dipasangkan dengan Lisa. Hihihi...

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
